


A Warm Hug From a Friend

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Awkward Boners, Cockblocking, Couch Cuddles, Episode Related, F/M, Making Out, Sneakiness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris does not have to get up and pee during Road Trip. Ben and Leslie spend a little time on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Hug From a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Can you please write a short (or long idk) fic about what would have happened if Chris hadn't cock blocked them on the couch? Thank you :)
> 
> I just....I think they want to fuck on Chris's couch, they both just really care about their jobs too much to try it when Chris is right there.
> 
> Also, comments are literally the best thing (and so appreciated!), but a kudos is also amazing as well! :D
> 
> Just read and enjoy!

The pants are very uncomfortable.

Really, the whole last hour and a half has been super uncomfortable but the pants are just the cherry on top. First, Chris unknowingly cockblocks him at the restaurant and then, to add insult to injury, the clothes he gives Ben to relax in are biking shorts and a blue zippered top.

His friend had claimed the spandex pants were cozy and reassuring, just like receiving a _warm hug from a friend_.

But in actuality, Ben finds the ridiculous, knee-length pants are anything but relaxing and, uh, just a little revealing? Seriously, these pants are really tight...in the _crotchal region_.

Ben sighs. Of course it's sort of the worst possible thing to be wearing right now. Maybe he should go put his own pants back on? But then he watches as Leslie walks out into the living room from the guest bedroom and it's obviously too late.

Ben grabs a couch pillow and puts it in his lap.

"Hey," she says, sitting down next to him on the black pleather sofa.

"Hey," he responds, smiling despite the evening's unexpected turn of events. "So, this is weird."

"We're on Chris's couch," Leslie adds, moving closer just a bit and smiling.

Ben grins back. "Yep, we are. And I'm wearing his clothes."

"You look like you're about to head off on a bike race."

He snorts. "No. That is something that I would probably not do."

"Oh, I don't know. I could picture you pedaling away," she says, looking down and smiling. "You've got the calves for it."

He thinks he might be blushing. "Oh yeah? Thanks. Well, you do too."

"I do? Have you seen my calves?"

"Oh, um, well, you know, I'm sure you've got great calves. Um, good job, again, today," he gets the words out and his face almost hurts from smiling.

She's so pretty and Leslie's giving him that look that...makes his pants feel even tighter.

"It was you too."

"Really?" Ben asks, moving a little closer.

"Yeah," Leslie says. And then...kisses him.

It's soft and tentative at first but then he sort of grabs her face and tugs her closer. It's all warm lips and tongues and she nibbles on his bottom lip a little and Ben has to moan.

They easily go from kissing to actual making out. Right on Chris's couch. The pillow gets shoved aside and then she's in his lap. Leslie is straddling him and pushing against him and--oh my god, is she not wearing a bra?--Ben thinks, as her breasts rub against his chest.

His hands run along her back and spine (yep, no bra), and settle on her hips as the kissing gets a little less frantic. Now it's just smiles and rubbing noses and lightly touching tongues.

"I guess I don't have to ask you about it."

"What?" Ben asks and then follows her gaze down to his lap. "Oh god, these pants. I'm sorry, it's just, um, you're sitting on me with your _sitting parts_ and these pants are ridiculously revealing and--"

Her quiet laughter interrupts him. And...that's not good.

"Oh, no. No! I'm not laughing at... _that_ ," she stops giggling. "No. No siree bob. That seems like an awesome penis. I just..." she holds her hands out, continuing to talk softly, "this whole situation. We obviously can't do what we both want to do while Chris is just a few feet away in his bedroom."

Ben nods. "Right."

But maybe they could go down to his car? The backseat of his Saturn is pretty big. It might take some trial and error to find a good position, but that might be fun. He's just about to suggest it when she starts talking again.

"Plus, we should maybe talk logistics first if we're going to try and sneak around. But right now? I mean, we're in Chris's living room and I'm in your lap and we obviously want to make out and you...you know, you have..." her eyes sweep down to his very obvious erection again.

"A huge, awkward boner?"

Leslie cackles and he has to kiss her again to keep her quiet.

"Yeah, that," she agrees, when they separate eventually. "A huge _awesome_ boner. But it's not just you. It's just, you know, guys are more obvious. But I'm really...I, uh, totally have a _lady boner_ in my pants for you right now," she whispers.

And then he watches, dumbstruck, as she does one of the sexiest, hottest things that he's ever seen.

Leslie Knope, veritable ray of sunshine and goodness, wiggles back a little and puts her hand down into her sweatpants. Her fingers move around down there for a second or two and when she pulls her hand out, the tips of her fingers look...a little wet?

It's hard to tell.

He really should investigate this new development further.

Before his brain even registers what he's doing, Ben is tugging her wrist towards him and pulling her fingers against his lips. And yep, he can definitely smell her arousal. When he guides her fingers into his mouth, he can taste her too.

Ben swirls his tongue around her, not breaking eye contact and fuck, she looks really turned on.

 _Fuck_. He is really turned on. In fact, his restrictive _pants-hug_ is probably the only thing keeping him from thrusting against her thigh and coming right here and now.

Leslie moans slightly and squirms around in his lap just a bit. He maybe growls softly and nibbles the pads of her fingertips in response. She just tastes so damn good. He wants to tug her pants down and look at her and spread her open and lick and taste and smell her with his whole face and make her come all over him.

When Leslie's fingers are replaced with her mouth, they start grinding against each other and then her fingers are up in his hair, messing it up and rubbing against his scalp.

"I have a car," Ben says quickly in a rush against her lips.

She pulls back. "I know. We were in it earlier."

"No. No. I mean, we could go down to my car and...backseat...and..." But he trails off.

No. He doesn't want to do this like that. Well, he does, but they shouldn't. He wants to take his time and do it on a bed (or at least a roomier horizontal surface) and be loud and expressive and not worry (or even think about) their boss at all.

She looks like she's considering the car thing when he guides her off his lap.

"No."

"No?"

"No," he clarifies.

"Yeah. No," Leslie agrees. "Not like that."

"Right. Although, the backseat is a lot roomier than you'd expect for a mid-range, compact sedan."

"Well..." She makes a face at him and kind of raises her eyebrow.

"No. Sorry. That was his idea," Ben says, looking down at his lap again.

Leslie snorts quietly. "He has some good ideas."

Ben shrugs and exhales slowly. "Sometimes. But we should...wait for a better time because I really want to kiss you some more. And touch you. And do sexy, naked things with you. But I also want to be able to be loud and be somewhere far away from you-know-who."

"Yeah," Leslie nods decisively. "Yeah, that. Tomorrow? My place?"

"Oh, thank god. Yes. Tomorrow. When we get back to Pawnee."

"The minute we get back to Pawnee," Leslie adds.

Ben nods.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Um, well. I might...um, take care of..." he trails off, widening his eyes at her and nodding his head. "You know."

"Oh! Oh! Right. Yes. That's um, a good idea. Yes, I'll probably do the same thing. You know, _masturbate_. In...the guest bedroom."

Ben groans. A lapful of Leslie Knope is even better than he'd imagined but imagining her getting herself off is almost sending him over the edge.

"I should leave," she says, standing up quickly and then she seems to reconsider. "Wait. Should I leave? Do you want me to watch you? No. No. Too soon for that," she amends, "Okay, I'm gonna go to bed."

He watches as she turns and heads into the guest bedroom (the phrase, _he hates to see her go, but he sure likes watching her walk away_ comes to mind), and then it seems like it takes Ben forever to free his dick from Chris's ridiculous pants. As he quickly and quietly jerks off, Ben can still taste her in his mouth and smell Leslie's scent in his hair.

Yeah. Tomorrow's car ride back to Pawnee is going to take forever.


End file.
